Masked Love, a mystery
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: The DWMA is having a masquerade ball Maka goes and dances all night with a mysterious raven haired boy. She forgets to ask for his name. Liz later plans a play/musical the idea based off from the ball Maka is the lead actress and soon discovers her partner is a lot like the guy she danced with. [I have decided that I will rewrite this story, just fix errors to make it better]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for checking this out :)**

**I am a bit new at this so sorry for any mistakes, so please don't kill me .**

**enough with the talking and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Soul Eater :( If I did romance would be added to the genre XD**

**enjoy~**

Maka was awoken by the sound of an alarm clock. She reached out and slammed her hand on top of it to stop the beeping. She quickly got out of bed, got changed, made breakfast, and got ready to start her day. Soul walked into the kitchen while she flipped some pancakes on the stove.

"Mmm... Maka what's that smell?" the sleepy weapon asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Pancakes." The blonde replied. "Hurry and get dressed Soul. We don't want to be late."

"No, you don't want to be late. I can care less about school." He muttered, pulling out a chair from the dining table.

"What was that?" Maka shot a glare at her partner.

"Nothing tiny tits. No need to get so grumpy this early in the morning." the albino said without giving it much thought. "Maka CHOP!" Maka yelled. She was always sensitive about the subject on her flat-as-a-cutting-board chest.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a blood fountain spurting out of his head. "Ouch." he grunted, holding his head. He noticed Maka was already gone as he got up. He sat down on the chair in front of the table and took a bite out of the delicious freshly baked pancakes sitting in stacks on a plate.

Time pass- After school

It was Friday afternoon, today is the day the dance took place. It was a masquerade ball organized by Lord Death in hopes of bringing his students closer together under the luminous lights on the dance floor.

Currently, our dirty blonde heroine Maka was sighing to her self as she ran down the notorious stairs of the academy, enjoying the pleasant warmth showering down on her from the sun. _I wonder what I should do tonight,_ Maka thought about her future plans for the night, _maybe I should read a book to cure my boredom. I mean it's not like I can go to the ball. No one asked me._ She realized she was a little ...saddened by it. _No I'm not sad,_ she shook her head,_ Maka what's happened to you? You normally don't care about dates or stuff like that. _She really didn't, she had a lot of catching up to her mama to do. She needed to study hard, train in martial arts, and get Soul to become a death sythe. Romance is obviously out of the question, she can't afford any distractions.

"Hey Maka!" Maka whipped her head around at the sound of her name to see it was Liz -weapon of one of the school's most famous meister, Death the Kid- who called her. "Tonights gonna be a blast!" Liz said walking down the steps towards her, "Me and Patty are totally going to do you're make up, your hair, your clothes!"

"Actually I'm no-"

"Sis that is rude of you. Maka probably has already chosen her dress." the blonde by the name of Patty said, stepping down the last few steps to stand next to her sister on the cobblestone pavement at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Maka. We'll just do your hair and make up then. Ooh, which reminds me, I got this new perfume that smells amay-"

"Will you listen to me?!" Maka groaned, Liz was startled. "Thanks for the offer guys but I'm not going." Maka said with a sigh.

"Why not?!" the sisters said in unison, eyes widening in disbelief.

"I don't want to go. Besides I don't have a date," Maka replied nonchalantly.

"Oh Maka you don't need a date. Besides this is a one-time-opportunity. We're not going with a date either, we could just dance with a mysterious person instead. That's a lot more romantic." Liz said with a dreamy bat of her eyelashes.

"Yeah and we'll all be wearing masks too! Isn't that fun?" Patty said with a little spin.

"I'm not going." Maka said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Pleeaaasse!" the sisters pouted, hands clasped in a begging way.

"Ugh fine." Maka sighed in defeat, letting her arms land limply at her sides. No one could say no to the sister's pout, even their meister had trouble.

"You are going to have the time of you're life. Trust me you're not going to regret this!" Liz said grabbing her by the hand to share the news to the rest of their friends.

What Maka didn't know was that Liz was right, she wouldn't.

Maka, Liz, Patty, and the weapon Tsubaki were out in Death city looking for the perfect dress for Maka to wear to the aforementioned ball. It seemed like they had sailed across the ocean of stores and clothes, but their ship still hadn't found the treasure(dress) they were looking for. Each dress was either too short, too long, not very appeasing to Maka's slim figure, to big, not suiting enough, the list just goes on.

"Man, we've searched in about every dress store in death city and we still haven't found the right one." Liz sighed exasperatedly as the girls took a seat in the chairs provided in the fitting room they were in.

"Maybe I should just go back home." said Maka taking a seat next to the sun kissed skinned brunette.

"No! We are not going home until we've found the perfect dress for you Maka." Maka turned around surprised to see it was Tsubaki who said that. The soft toned raven haired girl was now holding a fiery gaze of determination with her usually smile clad face set in a stone expression. Tsubaki knew Maka well, Tsubaki admired Maka's determination, and her ability to accomplish each of her goals. Yet here she was, Make _the _Meister who defeated countless of forces of evil, a kishin, one of the strongest meisters in the whole school, giving up on finding one simple dress.

"Tsubaki I-" Maka started but was interrupted by Patty's scream. Well, it was more of an excited squeal then a scream.

"You guys! You guys! I've found it!" Patty jumped up and down while holding up a black dress. It was black and a little long, it had ruffles at the bottom, it was a bit puffy, it had a bow in the back, tight around the waist, and complemented Maka's figure, it also came with long black gloves. The girls pushed the emerald eyed girl into the dressing room. After a few minutes of shuffling around in a stall, Maka came out to showcase the dress her preppy blonde friend had found. The display caused the girls to gasp in awe.

"It's perfect!" Patty said clapping her hands together.

"Um uh thanks." Maka said, with a little pink tint spreading across her cheeks. She really wasn't used to compliments on her beauty. She was often teased by her boy friends of her lacking fatigue. Though it was only teasing, Maka took it to heart, she didn't know what they truly thought of her. She was beautiful, in her own way. Someone was just yet to tell her.

"You're gorgeous Maka." complimented Liz, standing up from her chair.

"Now we just need to find a matching mask." said Tsubaki with a soft, satisfied, smile.

Maka looked into the mirror -shocked at the girl standing in front of her. Everything about the dress screamed 'I am a one of a kind beauty'.

"Well what do you think?" asked Liz, whom already knew the answer.

"I never knew I could look so pretty." Maka said almost gasping at her reflection. She was wearing her dress and had black heels on that had a strap attached to them, curling around her ankles. They undoubtedly bought the dress and took it to Maka's home so they could get her ready.. They put light makeup on her delicate young face and curled her auburn hair on the lower half. Her curled pigtails were tied with two black ribbons and her face was covered only around the eyes with a white mask that had little decoration to it, but was just enough to make her emerald eyes stand out.

"Maka you've always been pretty. You just never noticed because you had your attention on only books and studying." Tsubaki said smiling from where she stood along with the sisters, the trio surrounded Maka,

"Thank you, all of you." Maka said.

"Stop it Maka you're going to make sis cry see she's already on the verge of tears." Patty said pointing at Liz who was fanning her face with her left hand.

"Enough with the touching scene let's go have some fun before we ruin our makaup." Liz said. She brushed dust of her sparkling red dress that almost reached down the floor. It had an opening going up her leg and was strapless, she was wearing a black mask with a fluffy black feather sticking out at the left corner. Tsubaki's was also like her dress except it was black and had a straps crossing then going around her neck, she wore a golden mask. Patty's was red too, like her older sister's, though her's was a puffy cocktail styled dress, Patty wore the exact same black mask as Liz's, though her feather was on the opposite side. All in all, we have ourselves a group of gorgeous girls who are ready to go to an extravagant masquerade ball.

Tsubaki gasped in realization. The rest of the girls turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"We almost forgot about the boys! Blackstar is probably causing a ruckus at the ball and I'm not there to keep an eye on him." Tsubaki proceeded to freak-the-hell out.

"We don't even know were Kid went!" Liz and Patty worried, "What if he's wearing something that was so last season and he doesn't know it!" Liz said dreadfully.

"You guys calm down. Tsubaki, just for tonight don't worry about Blackstar this is our night, not his." Maka said, "Liz and Patty, Kid has a sense of style I'm sure he is wearing something professional and fancy like he always does. Now come on let's go."

"You're right tonight is our night!" decided Liz, with Patty hoping off besides her. They left Maka's apartment in a stumbling giggling mess.

The four girls walked together in the moonlight, the dance would begin at 9:00 and it was now 7:30. They walked towards the DWMA in high spirits.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

**Edit: I got one chapter edited, I just re-read a lot of what I wrote last summer, talk about cringe worthy XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid**

Kid sighed as he went up the stairs of DWMA. He was wearing a designer tux and had a black mask on covering only the area around his eyes. He also had died his white stripes black but he knew it would only last the night. No one would know he was. He had a rose in one of his chest pockets. _I can't believe I actually came,_he thought,_ I planned to ask Maka but in the end I couldn't. She probably went with Soul or something, _he sighed again then a little voice in the corner of his mind said. '_Look at you. You are a strong shinigami who can take any fight but can't even ask a girl to a dance?! Pathetic!', 'Hey at least I tried. Besides if I confessed to her and she said no it could ruin our friendship and that's the last thing I want' _he replied to his disorder._ 'Then why don't you change how she feels about you tonight? She won't recognize you but if you capture her heart you can tell her it was you later!' said the voice. 'You're right! I will!' _Kid promised himself. He was not backing down now.

He reached the ballroom and saw that everyone was already there. Music and talking filled the air. Some people were very recognizable, while others weren't. The most recognizable was a certain blue haired ninja who was yelling obscenities about how he was a god, and that the rest should serve him. Kid also spotted Soul playing the piano with the rest of the musicians. _It seems like a very romantic scene,_ he thought,_ perfect!_ He noticed a certain ash blonde girl with emerald eyes sitting by herself in a chair against the wall. Her pigtails, hair and eye color and shape were unmistakable. Kid instantly noticed what she was wearing and gaped in awe for a moment._ She looks like a pure pristine white rose waiting to be picked,_ he thought,_ no she's always been this beautiful, my symmetrical, precious little flower._ He made his way towards her.

**Maka**

_Sigh. We finally arrive huh?_

_Huh were's Tsubaki?_ I turn around and catch her with a panicked look on her face. "Sorry guys Blackstar is causing a ruckus I have to go." she says running off after the blue haired ninja laughing like a maniac on the other side of the room.

_No don't go, tonight was our night_. I turn around to see Liz walking towards some guy who takes her hand. She has a cheshire grin plastered across her face, the male returns it. They go towards the crowd and start dancing. _Not you too Liz!_ At least I have Patty still with me. "Patty?" I say worriedly, turning around in search for the short haired blonde head, but then I spot her to late as she yells "Food!" and she starts walking off towards the buffet . I watch her for a while more as she then starts talking to a pink haired boy whom I assume is Crona. I smile, _awe how cute_. _Now I'm left alone though._ I go sit down in a chair that's against the wall. I feel like someone is watching me so I look up and see a pair of golden eyes looking at me. _Kid?_ No Kid has stripes on his hair and I remember him saying something about dye not working on them. He has black raven hair just like his but it's not him. He has a black mask covering his identity. _So mysterious,_ I think,_ and handsome._ My small grin disappears, _Woah there Maka, girl, hold your horses. You know better than anyone judging a book by it's cover is never a good thing-__ Eeek! Since when was he standing in front of me?! _He beams at me in the most adorable way. So I smile back.

**Kid**

_Adorable, Maka absolutely the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Her smile is the best accessory, as usual_. I extend my right hand out to her hoping she'll take it. She hesitates for a second, but then takes it. I lead her to the dance floor. Tonight I get to be the confident brave man I could never be when I am outside, with those stupid white stripes there on display to remind me of my insecurities. I abhor them with every inch of my soul. All I can do is relish this stripeless night with Maka and my new found extra confidence.

I softly place one hand on her waist and hold her hand with my other. Her cheeks are dusted in pink at this action, something that tells me she is not used to receiving this type of close contact. _Cute, but I'm not letting you of that easy Maka Albarn_. As we start to dance I lead her. She still doesn't look me straight in the eye. This makes me chuckle inwardly, she doesn't know who she's dealing with. Ironically, literally.

I smirk. Yes, I, Death the Kid, smirked, not-so-innocently at a girl! Who would have thought! My father...would be..not so proud. Oh well. I'll forget about my status and were I stand for just this one night. It's all I need to be satisfied.

I grab Maka's soft delicate chin and turn her head towards me. Our eyes meet and her face blooms with color. "Sorry love but you're going to have to look at me as we dance. If you don't," I chuckle flirtatiously, " well I guess I'll have to make you. There is no way I am letting you out of my sight, Maka Albarn. You are mine, tonight, my little kitten~." I can't believe what I just said. I swear if my father finds out- _Kid, calm the hell down. There is no need to worry about anything. _This is quite embarrassing but I'm still enjoying every single moment of it.

Maka's face expression holds a questioning gaze at first but is replaced by a determined one.

"Alright then how about you show me what you can do, Mr. Cocky." she says. Now it's my turn to blush. She's right, I'm being a cocky bastard but you now what? I love it! Never have I felt so at ease and sure of myself, it is so on!

**Maka**

I feel him put his hand on my waist. It sends a tingle up my spine. What the heck am I doing? I try too look away as we dance but he holds my chin and turns me so that I look at him. Our eyes meet and I can feel the heat crawling up my face.

"Sorry, _love, _but you're going to have to look at me as we dance. If you don't," he chuckles flirtatiously, "well I guess I'll to make you." he gives me a host club member smirk. Damn that smirk of his. "There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight, Maka Albarn. You are mine, tonight, my little kitten~." _Gah! is this guy for real? How does he eve know my name? Whatever I am not letting him swoon me with his tricky words. I am sorry but I'm not a stupid girl. I know better due to papa. Hmph this baka thinks he can conquer me? Hah!_

"Alright then. How about show me what you can do, Mr. Cocky." I say. Damn it.

**Kid**

I like her determination but tonight I am not the gentle shy Kid from yesterday. I continue dancing with her and soon we've gotten the hang of it. I spin her around a couple times. I realize we are dancing tango. The song plays on. Who new Maka could dance so well. I just found another reason to love her even more. The music moves us each step is full of grace and emotion. Then I put both my hands on her waist and spin her into he air. I finally realize there is a spot light on us but I don't care we keep on dancing and when it finally stops I notice our pose. I have dipped Maka towards the ground but I have my hand holding her head and I am leaning so close to her I can just... I can just. The next thing I know is I am about to kiss her. Her lips just look so damn alluring, so soft, and pink. She moves a little upwards but we are interrupted.

"Maka!" I hear Soul yell. Crap.

"Huh?" Maka says standing up straight. I take my hands of of her and look around and see a crowd had gathered around us. They saw us dancing the whole time and we didn't even notice! Oh well they didn't matter, only the green eyed girl in front of me did

"Well goodbye milady." I say bowing and gently kissing her gloved hand "Until we meet again love." I then grab one of her ribbons, releasing her hair. My finger thread themselves through the silken locks, lifting them up so that I can take in the aroma. Such a sweet scent. I release the other ribbon too to keep it symmetrical. I place both ribbons in my pocket, then grab her hands and put my rose in it. I let go and start walking away, look back just in time to see her hold it up to her chest with smile. I smile back too. Then I go through the crowd ignoring all the stares and mouths gaping with awe. I rush out into the cold brisk air, relishing it. I have the biggest, stupidest grin plastered across my face. I jump with a fist in the air "Yes! Thank you hair dye!" I summon my demon skateboard, hop on, and go towards Gallows mansion. I run up into my room, lock the door, and fall on my bed -symmetrically- as I begin replaying what happened tonight in my head. I know I am blushing but don't care. I take out the two black ribbons from my pockets and take in the sweet fragrance their owner left in them.

**Maka**

"Who was that bastard? And why are you just standing there Maka? He was about to kiss you!" Soul's eyes widen as he turns to see me, his meister, smiling?! And blushing too?

_I can't believe what just happened, I can't even hear what soul is saying._ I hold the rose against my chest with both my hands._ For the first time I feel blissfully, perhaps maybe, smitten with someone._

**Liz**

I see Maka dancing gracefully with a guy I don't recognize. There is a crowd and spotlight on them but they don't seem to realize. _Wow so cute Maka has a crush! How romantic they met at a maskerade ball! That would make a perfect play! I have an idea. _I think this with a mischievous grin.

I see Soul call Maka out. _Damn he had to go ruin the moment_. _Woah!_ The black haired dude has taken off her ribbons and is smelling her hair. I take out my notebook and take notes. _This is great material. Awe_~ he left a rose. I am such a hopeless romantic.

**Patty**

_Huh why is Maka dancing with Kid? _I can tell he dyed his hair but it will probably only last for tonight._ Hmm? Soul?_

_Uh oh._

\- **Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much apreciated. ^.^ bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry some of the words came out weird for some reason XD. They turned into a weird sentece but it was probably my fault. There was a few letters missing too. Thank you for the reviews sorry for any more mistakes! .**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Soul Eater :(**

Maka woke up. She checked the clock and saw it was only 3:42 am. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. The events that happened the night before kept replaying in her mind like a record player. She looked over to her bookshelf noticing the red rose sitting in it's vase filled with water. It was still a little closed but in time it would bloom. Maka sighed knowing she wouldn't sleep again. _Who was he,_ she thought,_ why do I feel this way I've only met him last night? _Then it hit her. _That's it! I probably did know him! He seemed to know me, I also feel familiar with him. Who?_ Maka shook her head with each 'who'._ Who? Who is he? _Maka sighed. She got out of bed, took the rose of its vase, and stared out the window longingly, looking up at the moon. _H__e is sleeping under the same moon even though we are so far apart,_ she sighed while holding the rose.

[Kid]

Kid woke up at the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway. Who ever it was, they were making quite a racket. He decided to go see who it was. He walked down the empty halls and into the kitchen only to find Patty picking up a cup that had fallen on the floor. Milk seemed to have spilled from it.

"Patty you have to be more careful." he said sleepily.

"Sowee Kid I just couldn't sleep. I dreamt all the giraffes in the world had died." she said.

"How was the masquerade ball?" He said wanting to change the subject. He did not want to hear her whole dream all he wanted to do was go to bed. He quickly remembered all the memories that happened that night.

"It was fun how did you like dancing with Maka, Kid?" Patty replied nonchalantly as she leaned her bottom into the table behind her casually.

Kid dropped the cup he was picking up. "Wha-What-t do you mean?" he said. How did she know?

"What's going on? You guys are making a lot of noise." yawned Liz as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing Kid just overeacted when I asked him how his dance with Maka went." Patty said.

Liz's eyes widened. "What? Wait! You were that mysterious guy Maka danced with. Awe~ Kid why didn't you tell me? That is so cute. You're in lo-" she was interrupted by Kid.

"You! You... you can't tell her no matter what." He said.

"Well why not?" Liz said.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready. Please don't interfere." and with that he walked towards his room.

_He only said please, he didn't order it,_ Liz thought while smirking_, how cute, he was_ _blushing_._ Who would have thought? Now it is time to put all my love notes to so good use. _Cue the evil grin.

_Oh oh sis is going to interfere,_ Patty thought_, but this seems_ _like fun. I think i'll help sis._**[0.o]**

[time pass-next day at school]

"Please Lord Death," Liz pleaded, "It could be fun to have a cultural festival. Think about the learning experience this could bring. All of death city can have a day were they don't have to worry about kishin souls, witches, and all that stuff."

"Hmm... I see you're point Liz but," said the shinigami "what is it _really _that you want out of this?"

Liz made a face. She sighed, "Fine the truth is I want Kid to have the courage to confess to the girl he likes."

Lord Death knew she was telling the truth. "Oooh! Who is she? Oh, my Kiddo just keeps on growing! Next thing you know he'll be-"

"So is that a yes?" Liz asked.

"Yes~" he replied, clasping his hands together.

"Alright students today we'll be disecting a rare type of-" Stein was interrupted by a loud noise made by the door as it slammed open.

"Hold it right there Stein! There is no time for disecting rare species the DWMA is having a cultural festival and we have to get to work! I'm organizing a play/musical for the class and that is what we are going to do for our class. Any objections?!" Liz said walking to the front in front if a baffled Stein's desk. All eyes were on her.

"Hold it right there Liz you can't just walk in here and steal all the attention from me! I am your god bow down bef-" Blackstar was cut off when a knife came flying barely missing his face, Liz had gotten one of Stein's knifes and thrown it at him.

"Like I was saying, the musical is about two people falling in love at a masquerade ball. I actually got the idea from last week's ball. Yes it will be romantic and it will be awesome." Liz said excitedly.

The girls were excited and talking nonstop while the boys just groaned. Maka just sat there quietly not knowing how to react to this, though she rolled her eyes at the rest of her class' antics and reactions. Kid narrowed his golden eyes, eyeing Liz suspiciously but she ignored him. _What is she up to now?_ he thought, annoyed.

"Now let's draw names from the box to see who will play each part." said Liz holding a box in front of her that appeared out of nowhere. Looks like someone had planned everything well ahead of time.

"Our main girl role will go too... Maka Albarn!" Liz said as she drew out her name even though she cheated, making sure it was Maka whom she drew out. "What?!" "Why her?" "Can she even pull it off?" "She'll probably screw up." "She doesn't fit the part." the classroom said. Maka was starting to feel uncomfortable, _Why me Liz? couldn't you chose someone else?_

"And our main guy role will be filled by...drum roll please... Death the Kid?" Liz questioned. This time it was an accident. Liz had been hoping of making Kid jealous and get him to confess to Maka but maybe this would make things better? "Oh well I guess it can't be helped." she muttered.

Kid shot her a glare. "Maka, Kid! Congradulations!" Tsubaki said smiling and clasping her hands together. BlackStar grinned at the pair as well, giving Kid a thumb up, whatever that meant.

"Tsubaki why do you make it sound like they are getting married?" Patty giggled from where she sat at Kid's side.

Kid and Maka turned red from embarrassment, and looked away from each other, hoping no one would notice, but a certain twin pistol and scythe noticed their behavior and raised a brow. Liz smirked her plan was getting better. Soul scoffed.

[time pass- rehearsal]

"Okay now put your hand on her waist Kid." Liz said.

Kid sighed and did as he was told. He tried to not show his blush but failed miserably. Maka realized something, _Huh? Why does his touch seem so familiar? Oh Maka that guy from that night can't be Kid! Can it? No Kid is my friend._ She looked up and met Kid's golden gaze. His gaze also seemed so familiar..._that's because you've seen it before dummy! Ugh i'm such an idiot. Ever since that night I've been a bit paranoid. I practically try to find __him__ in every boy I meet that has black hair._ This was true, but Maka could never seem to find the same eyes that had looked at her that night. She figured Kid's were the closest to his.

Pretty soon the song came to a stop and Kid and Maka stopped dancing and so did the other pairs.

"Okay now let's discuss costume ideas." Liz announced excitedly. This will be a long week.

**I hope you enjoyed. Once again sorry for any mistakes for any bad grammer. .**

**I'll try updating as fast as I can since I don't have anything to do.**

**Thanks for reading. ^.^ I know what song Kid is going to sing and how the play will go but I don't know how Maka find out it is him so feel free to leave suggestions.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! ^-^ Thank you for all your kind reviews! It really brought my spirits up. I just finished testing -3- I am so glad I can finally update. Any-who on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

{No one's point of view}

Maka ran her fingers along the spines of the many books of the library while humming to herself. _Aha! Found it._ Maka thought as she found the book she was looking for. She went to the sitting area and sat down next to the couch unaware a certain boy watching her through the bookshelf.

{Kid's point of view}

I walked towards the library Liz and Patty on either sides of me.

"Why did you guys come with me? I didn't know you guys liked books." I said.

"Of course not baka~. I came here with you to get ideas for the play. I want to check out some romance novels." Liz said.

"Oooh sis do you think they have books on giraffes?!" Patty said excitedly.

"Of course they do Patty, it's a library." Liz said.

"Well here we are girls." I said as I pushed the door open. "Patty please don't cause troub-" Before I could continue I realized both my partners were gone._ Oh well._ I walked along the shelves picking up a few books. Then as I took out a book I saw through the slit noticing the pigtailed blode sitting down, smiling as she flipped the pages of the book she was reading. I felt something inside me flutter. I didn't know whether to go talk to her or not. I found myself blushing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Liz grinning.

{Liz point of view}

"Kid your blushing like an idiot. Just go talk to her already." I said smirking

"It's not that easy Liz, not after what I did. I can't believe I even did that." Kid said memory flashing through his eyes.

"Hmmm." I thought then came up with a brilliant idea.

"What if you make her fall in love with you then tell her how you feel. You can drop hints that you were that mystery guy from the ball." I said excitedly. I made up my mind, operation-get-Maka-to-fall-in-love-in-the-most-romantic-way-possible-with-Kid was a go.

"Wha-" Kid started saying before I cut him off.

"Come on. It will be fun and cute like in romance novels." I could already see it, Maka and Kid walking hand in hand through a flower field, Kid confessing and saying the three magical words, Maka blushing as Kid leans in for a k- KYAAA! Yes! Just thinking about is brings a smile to my face.

"I don't know Liz." KId said.

"Too bad it's been decided. You don't want to see Soul steal her away do you?" Kid stayed silent. "Don't worry Kid i'll help you." I could feel a frin forming on my face.

"*sigh* okay." Kid said,"Where do we start?"

{Kid's point of view}

I walked around the corner towards were Maka was sitting. _Confidence. Come on Kid have confidence,_ I repeat in my head,_ what happened to the confidence from that night? Gah! That's because I was covered with that mask. Then I even smelled her hair and took her ribbons. Her ribbons! That's it!_

"Umm... Hello Maka." I said

Maka looked up from her book surprised flickered through those beautiful eyes of hers.

{Maka's point of view}

I looked up at the sound of my name surprised to see golden eyes looking at me. _Such pretty eyes, I could've sworn I've seen them before_. _Huh? Oh it's Kid, of course that's why._ I sigh inwardly.

"Oh hello Kid." I say. I noticed Kid had a small tint of pink on his cheeks but I decide to ignore it.

"Hi Maka w-what book are you r-reading?" Kid stuttered. _How cute. Wait what!?_

"Oh i'm reading Alice in Wonderland. My mother used to read it to me when I was small." I say smiling at the memory.

"Really? I used to read it too! Well among all the other books I read. Heh, I was quite a lonely child since my father was, well is always working." He said.

"Oh." I say.

"Anyways Maka would you like to come with Liz, Patty, and I to my house? We can rehearse a little." Kid blushed, "Well we don't have to rehearse if you don't want to. We can just read our books or something-"

I chuckled, it was funny how Kid acted when he was nervous, he always seemed so serious about everything. "It's fine Kid. Besides I really need more rehearsal, I'm pretty sure you noticed by now but i'm bad at acting."

Kid chuckled lightly, "Me too, and the moves Liz makes us dance makes it worse for all of us."

"Not really. I mean i'm okay with danc-" Now it was my turn to blush.

"Hi-ah Kid and Maka!" Patty said popping out of nowhere.

"Patty how long were you standing there?" Kid asked.

"Long enough for me and Liz to hear Maka is joining us! Come on let's go I have some reading on giragffes to do." The blue eyed girl said grabbing both the meisters' arms as she dragged them out of the library.

"Let's go~" the twin pistols said in unison.

[Gallows Manor- in the ball room]

"Maka spin!" Liz yelled. Maka did as told as Kid twirled her. The first few days of rehearsal was filled with awkward lines and dancing but now the two meisters were dancing grace fully, their movements fit perfectly together. Near the end of the song(currently playing on the mini speaker Liz owned), Maka found herself near the floor as Kid held her leaning downward, similar to the way the mystery guy that held Maka at the ball.

{Maka's point of view}

I felt my heart thumping really bright. This pose felt some how familiar. Then I remembered. I realize our movements felt familiar too, I can tell now that Kid now longer felt awkward. Instead a look of determination filled his eye. Is this my imagination. No, deep down I know it's not.

"Umm Kid?" I say realizing how odd my voice sounds, almost seems, flustered. Kid pulls me up.

"How about we take a break. I should go prepare dinner." Kid said. For some reason I feel disapointed.

{Kid's point of view}

After we invite Maka to join us we had a peaceful dinner. Everything was going well until...

"Hey Kid what did you do the night of the masquerade ball? I didn't see you there." Maka said as I choked on the glass of water i was drinking. My weapons looked at me alarmed. She looked at me concerned, before she can ask if I was okay I said,

"I'm fine. Sorry you just surprised me a bit. Does it matter?" I say calmly.

"No...just wondering..." Maka said. I thought I saw suspicion flicker through her eyes.

"I just stayed home and read." I lie, hoping she bought it.

"Oh." I know I saw doubt in her eyes for half a sec. Crap! She's suspicious. But why? Did I give it away some how? We start to walk towards the ballroom to rehearse our lines this time.

"Oh I forgot my lines in my room. I'll come back." I say.

"I'll come with you." Liz says. "I need to talk to you about ermm your lines."

"Okay." I say.

{Maka's point of view}

Ugh, I feel something flutter in me as I watch Liz go after Kid. Why is she lying. I could tell when people lie by looking at their souls. _Why did he lie too? What did he do __**that**__ night, he may not me that mystery guy but he's hiding something. Does it have to do with Liz? Is that why they are being secretive about something?_ I start to panick for some reason.

"Oh~ I sense that a certain giraffe is jealous." I jump at Patty's comment.

"I-i'm not jealous." I stutter.

"I never said it was you. he he~" Patty says smiling.

"Gah! I'm going home. Soul is probably worried about me. I forgot today's my turn to cook dinner!" I say rushing as I grab my stuff.

"No worries Maka~ i won't tell anyone." Patty says making a zipping motion over her mouth as it closes.

"Uhh... okay." I say as I go out the door into the night.

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it makes me happy ^-^**

**Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry, I kinda forgot about this story -.-' It was thanks to a comment I remembered it, you know who you are :). Thank you for reminding me. Anyways on to the story, or chapter I forgot to post ;(. I'm trying to figure out a schedule for each of my stories. We have I pads at my school so I can post from there too :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just the plot of my story ;D**

**...**

"What did you want to talk about?" Kid asked.

"Do you like Maka?" Liz said. Kid sighed. "Yes."

"Then why don't you tell her? Have you even dropped any clues?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I tied one of her ribbons she wore that night around her book during the break. I also added a note." Kid said.

"Ooh interesting. But I have another plan for the other ribbon." Liz said then whispered her plan.

[Maka]

_Hmm?! Why can't I stop thinking about Kid and Liz? Why? _Maka thought for a moment before opening the door to her and Soul's apartment.

"Maka?! Where were you? I was so worried." Soul said turning away from the TV. "Atleast leave a note or something."

"Sorry Soul, I went over to Kid's to practice for the play." Maka said.

"Kid?!" Soul almost yelled. He went over to her and started to scan over her.

"Soul?! What the hell are you doing." Maka said as Soul looked closely around her neck area. "I've seen the way he looks at you. This 'practice' or whatever you call it could leave you with hickeys and bruises. You are my best friend and I refuse to let some perv touch you."

Maka blushed. "Cut it out already! Kid is a gentleman he would never do that. And what do you mean the way he looks at me? He doesn't see me like that."

"Hmm I don't know. You''d be surprised at how some 'gentlemen' really think." Soul said. Maka let out an exasperated sigh and stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Soul sighed, _someday she'll understand. Wait why do I even care if Maka gets laid? It's her life. Hmm this is odd. I'm a cool guy, and cool guys don't care about flat chested girls. No but Maka is different. Gah! I don't know!_

[Maka]

Maka lied on her bed unable to sleep. Soul said he would cook dinner if she wanted but she declined. _I know I'll just read the book I got, wich Kid recommended. Ahh, Kid, I never really noticed but he's actually quite handsome. Wait what!? I'll just get the book dammit._

She climbed off of her bed and got it out of her bag. She noticed it was neatly wrapped in a ribbon. She untied it and looked at the ribbon a little longer. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ Then she held it up to her hair and remembered instantly. _This is the ribbon I wore that night! What's it doing here? Could Kid have..? No! No way it is him. Right? _Maka thought. She opened the book and found a letter in it. It said:

_"My sweet Maka,_

_Hopefully you haven't forgot in me right? Remember to keep you eyes open for any clues. I will come for you love, eventually._

_ For now just keep on practicing for your little play._

_Hint: I also go to DWMA, though you probably realized that since I was there at the dance. _

_ ~ From your secret admirer."_

Maka's heart started beating loudly. _Why? Why now? Why did he have to show up! I was almost about to forget him. _Maka thought then realized, _Only the kids in __**my**__ class (and the staff) know we are doing a play. Liz made us not tell anyone else because she wanted the cheesy play to be a 'surprise'. I can't believe it he's in my class!_

Maka did a little victory move in the air and squealed, yes, Maka the bad ass meister squealed, into her pillow, so that Soul wouldn't hear. But he did.

_This is going to be so much easier, but who could it be? _Maka wondered she wrote a list full of all the boys and the class.

**(I'm using extra characters' names to fill in)**

"Let's see there is-

Daniel, no he has blonde hair and brown eyes,

Ox, nope he has no hair,

Kevin,no, has a girlfriend,

George,nope. He has red hair and blue eyes.

Blaze, hmm.

Nate. naw, He was dancing with Kate.

Mike,no, he has the black hair but has green eyes not amber.

Soul, definetly not he was right there, and has white hair and a tan face.

Crona? No he was with Patty and has pink hair.

Black*Star, Hah! As if!

Matthew, no he obviously likes Jackie.

Kid? I-I don't know, but what about the stripes? I'll just let him stay on the list for now.

..."

Maka ended up with only three candidates: Blaze, who's eyes were more of a brown than amber, Kid, but he had those obvious white stripes, and Eric, but his hair was more of a black- blue which was always glossy an shiny.

"Hmm... I'll find out tommorow." With that Maka was finally able to go to sleep.

**...**

**Sorry it's kind of short but it's my sister's birthday so we are leaving right now -.- **

**I so wanted to make this longer but oh well. Since I couldn't finish I'll post a chapter again tomorrow or maybe to day at night.**

**~see ya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! ^-^ Anyways here is the promised other part of the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my little fangirl story ;)**

**...**

Maka sighed, it had been three days and she still had no clue to who the mystery guy was. It was the day before the musical-play her class was doing. Liz had the classroom practice nonstop. The costumes had arrived and the girls loved them. They were fancy looking gowns with masks for the firls and for the guys it was fancy looking suits with masks. Kid couldn't stop glancing over at Maka when she wasn't looking. Maka eventually looked back at him and smiled, he quickly looked away, but also smiled. Maka's stomach fluttered, _He was looking at me? Why? Why did I even turn to look at him? Wait do I like Kid? Oh. _

Liz sent Kid a look telling him to go talk to her. He sighed and walked over to Maka.

"Hello Maka, you look nice." Kid said. _'Nice'?! Is that seriously all I could say? I want to say. "No, not nice, you look extremely beautiful, as always. So symmetrical."_

He noticed Maka turn really red. He realized he had said it out loud.

"Uhm thanks Kid, y-you look really good in your costume too. It suits you." Maka said still blushing.

"Your blush matches Soul's eyes." Kid chuckled. As if summoned by his name Soul appeared.

"Maka why is your face so red?" The weapon asked his meister. He then looked ahem glared at Kid.

"I just complimented her on her costume." Kid said. Sparks and a dark aura could be seen going around between the two. People in the room sent worried glances over to them.

"Stop it you two, why are you even glaring at each other?" Maka asked, everyone else in the room sweat dropped at how Maka didn't know she was the obvious subject of the matter. Liz looked over at Patty and nodded. Patty went over and 'accidently' pushed Maka into Kid who was right in front of her. She blushed a deep red as she fell on top of him. Maka looked down at Kid who was also blushing. _So much for shinigami strength, _Kid thought, _she just caught me of guard._

"Um Maka can you get off of me please?" Kid said. Maka blushed even deeper, if that's even possible. She got off of Kid and dusted of her clothes.

"Sorry about that." Maka said without looking back she quickly went out of the room before anyone could react.

{Maka's POV}

I broke into a run as soon as I left the room. I ran into the other side of the DWMA. Pretty soon I was lost -.-'. I'm just as bad as Marie-sensei now. I walk into the nearest restroom and rinsed my face. _Why do I feel like this around Kid? Is it because he is such a nice person He is always concerned about his friends. He is also nothing like those two idiots,,,,, Soul and Black*Star. He takes things more seriously except when something doesn't have symmetry -.-'. I also like his golden eyes, they seem to glow each time I look deep into them. In the dark they seem amber though. Hmm..._

_Oh well I should probably go back. That was embarrassing! I can't believe I did that to Kid. Poor Kid I was probably heavy or something. _

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I am pulled. I am now against a wall. _Someone help._

[Kid]

Kid went after Maka. _I have a bad feeling for some reason, _Kid thought. He closed his eyes and looked for her soul and found it on the other side of the DWMA. He sensed her soul was confused, and a bit flustered. He then sensed another soul next to her. It was deffinetly up to no good.

"Crap! Please be okay Maka." Kid said as he ran towards her.

{Maka}

I look up and meet eye to eye with the boy who had me against the wall. I realize i don't know him.

"Who are you?" I say calmly although on the inside I'm a little nervous at how powerful he could be.

"No one you should be around my dear." The blonde says. She could feel his warm breath close to her face.

"What do you want with me?" I ask trying to maintain my calm.

"Sorry but I can't help my self from a cute girl." He says then presses his lips against Maka. Before she could reach for her book inside her coat, waiting to be slammed into this perverts head, someone says-

"Step away from her you pervert!"

"Oh if it isn't the grim reaper's son, Death the Kid." the blonde says. "I am Hiro, the world's next awesome legend."

"I don't care who the hell you are, but you are not allowed to kiss Maka like that." Kid said. Maka sighs and knocks Hiro of his feet then steps on him. She leans in and slaps him across the face.

"I-di-ot." Maka says the word slowly."Huh?" Hiro says. She then gets her book out and slams it hard down his skull. Hiro lies on the ground, now on conscious.

"Kid, you should know by now I am perfectly capable of handling idiots like this one on my own." Maka says.

"Sorry I just didn't like the way he just kissed you like that. People like him are such-" Maka silenced him when she kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"I know, but I can handle it on my own." Maka said, "Thank you for stopping him though. I can't believe my first kiss was taken by that jerk."

Kid visibly shook. "T-that was your first kiss?"

"Yes but-" before Maka could finish Kid turned her head and kissed her. She closed her eyes, and blushed. But she enjoyed it, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at how sweet it was. Kid's soft lips dazed her. The kiss was really short much to her disappointment, and left her wanting more.

"What was that for?" Maka asked.

"You can count that as your first kiss instead. I can't have it be wasted by that moron." Kid said without blushing, although on the inside he was doing back-flips at his accomplishment.

"Thank you Kid, I will." Maka said still blushing. She smiled and so did he, together they walked back to the classroom.

**Mua ha ha I'm stopping it here ;). The next chapter will finally have the play-musical. Hope you enjoyed.**

**'Till next time :D**

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ^-^. I'm finally in summer vacation so I'm going to be able to update faster :D**

**Any ways here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song, **

**...**

"People, today is the first day of he cultural festival. And you now what that means? Means we have to beat all the other classes." Liz announced to the class, "I want this little play-musical to be a sucess so get you lazy asses working."

"I didn't know you could cuss in class." Tsubaki said to Patty.

"You can't but Stein allows it as long as we let him smoke during class." Patty said, "It's a win-win situation."

"Oh"

...

"Shit I'm so nervous." Maka said as the make up and costume crew got her ready.

"Come on Maka you can do it, have faith in your self." Kim said

"Yeah what happened to all that confidence you have in battle?" Jackie said "Just a few days ago you caught 15 pre kishen eggs!"

"That's different. I don't have to worry about memorizing lines, make up, or how I look or act on a stage." Maka said as they put a black ribbon in her hair.

"Relax you'll do fine, you had the best director in the business train you." said Liz as she walked in. "Maka are you nervous about acting or is it that Kid makes you nervous." the other girls squealed in the room. Maka blushed a light pink.

"W-what no. I can totally handle acting with Kid." Maka said. Liz smirked, "Good because there has been a change, at the end Kid has to kiss you."

"What!?" Maka and the other girls yelled. "You're so lucky Maka." Kim said "Getting kissed by the boy you like. *sigh*"

"I don't like Kid... I.. I don't know actually." Maka said as she remembered the sweet kiss they had the day before.

"Well I think he likes you." Jackie,Kim, Liz said

"What? No impossible. He's half grim reaper, he wouldn't like a mortal like me." Maka stuttered

"*sigh* seriously have some more faith in your self." Liz sighed

"Liz is she ready? We're about to start in ten minutes."

"Okay" Liz responded

...

{Kid POV}

"Hey Kid." I look over and see Ox, Soul, and Kilik walk over to me.

"I-we have a question we want to ask." Soul says. I nod telling him to go on.

"What do you think of Maka?" Kilik says

"She is... a very respectable companion, she is smart, determined, brave, and good friend." I say

"That's not what we mean." Ox sighs, "What we mean is do you like her?" I stare dumbfounded. How do I answer that?

"I uh don't know what you are implying." I say

"Don't act stupid Kid, the whole class knows that you do." Soul clenched his fists.

"Fine, I do. There I said, but what does this have to do with you?" I narrow my eyes at him. Soul only glares at me. Ox and Kilik stare at me.

"He admitted it at last!" Ox said

"Wait 'till I tell her-" Kilik started before I grab hold of his arm.

"Don't. Tell. Her." I growl

"Why not?" Kilik says

"He has to tell her himself you idiot." Ox says. I look over at Soul since he has been quiet for quite some time. He is looking down at the floor.

"Soul?" Ox asks him, "Are you okay?"

Soul says nothing only storms off leaving me dumbfounded.

"What's up with him?" I say

"I swear, you and Maka are the most dense beings on this planet, right next to Black*Star." Ox says

"Huh?" I say

"He likes her too." Kilik says

"Oh."

"He probably doesn't know it himself." Kilik says

...

"Yo, Soul! Where are you going?" Black*Star a`sked his friend as he quickly walked out of the classroom, ignoring him.

"Hey don't ignore me! What's wrong?" Black*Star quickly caught up to Soul.

"Leave me alone Black*Star, I'm not in the mood." Soul snapped at him. He sat on the ledge of the balcony. He stared down at the hundreds of people below as the came in to to explore the festival.

"Come on Soul, a God like me deserves to know what bothers his loyal servants so that I can go beat them up." Black*Star said.

"It's Kid..." Sou sighed

"What!? What did he do?!" Black*Star demanded to know.

"Nothing... It's just he said he liked Maka and I got mad for some reason." Soul said.

"Even I'm not that stupid, Soul, you like Maka." Black*Star said, Soul's red eyes widened in realization.

"You're welcome bud. No don't led that symmetry obsessed fool beat you." Black*Star patted him.

"You're right Black*Star. Thanks!" Soul called over his shoulder as he ran towards the stage were his class was performing.

"That guy doesn't know how stupid he looks running in that costume." Black*Star laughed.

...

{The play-musical}

The blonde green eyed girl stood by the wall as she watched people dance in the masquerade ball. She is unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching her. The black haired man is staring at her through his dark blue mask. She turns her green gaze through her white mask and meets his gaze.

"The mistress' eyes meet with his. Then her fiance notices too." the narrator says

Red eyes glare at the black haired man as he watches him walk towards his fiance.

"Hello milady." the black haired man bends down and kisses her hand. She blushes lightly.

"Might I ask, who are you?" She says

"That's not important. Who are you love?" He says

"I am the host's fiance, Esmeralda." she says.

"Hmm the perfect name for the green eyed princess." He smirks.

"Is your fiance the jealous kind?" he asks

"Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Because I'd like you to dance with me." he said

"Seriously who are you? This whole night no one's had the courage to ask me to dance because the fear my husband-to-be." Esmeralda said

The mysterious man chuckles, "I don't fear him. If he tries anything I'll stop him simply because you perk my interest."

"Oh my, how daring. " She takes his hand and starts to dance with him.

"I know all the guests my fiance invited, and you are not one of them." she smiles as he spins her.

"Well, love, do I have to be to dance with you?" He says and she grins.

"No, I much prefer you like this. It perks my curiosity." she says as he dips her towards the ground.

"The two know this is love at first sight even though they both have masks masking their faces and feelings." the narrator says, "But soon those masks will shatter."

"They dance for the rest of the night, each other's presence satisfies them. But Esmeralda's fiance, John will not let that happen."

The mysterious man dips her again near the end of the song. He leans closer and closer. Finally the space closes and he kisses her soft lips.

"Sorry, love but I have to leave." He stands up and notices the crowd surrounding them. He takes out the white rose from his pocket and hands it to her as proof he did exist. She stares after him as he disappears through the crowd. Soul makes his way to Maka.

"Esmeralda!" He then grabs her hand and drags her up to their room.

"John?!" he pushes her into the floor. He then chains her up against the wall.

"How could you!" His red eyes glow in rage. "You are mine and mine only, you should now that by now."

Maka stares down at the floor. And he leaves the scene.

"What she didn't know was that the same mysterious man she danced with was a wanted thief who had planned to steal her and her fiance's riches." the narrator says, "But he didn't expect her to steal something from him instead, it was his heart."

"He climbed up a rope towards her window." the second narrator said, "He was surprised to find her there, chained up by the wrists."

"Esmeralda?" He asks as he climbs in, "Why are you chained up?" She looks up at him and narrows her eyes. She then notices a bag over his shoulder.

"Oh so you were planing to steal from us huh." she sighs, "And here I thought you had feelings for me. I'm so stupid. Go ahead steal what you want."

"Why? What's the point anymore. I- I think I've fallen in love with you." he leans down to her level.

"Love at first sight doesn't exist." she says and looks at the ground.

"I think otherwise." he lifts her chin up and takes off her white silky mask. He then bends, closes his eyes, and closes the space between them by kissing her once more. he stops and says-

"I don't need to steal his riches. I can steal something else instead." He says.

"What is that?" Maka says.

"You." He says. "You stole my heart, now I'll steal yours."

"Can I know your name?" she says.

"Of course my sweet Esmeralda." he says, "It's Henry."

"Can you take of your mask?" she asks.

"Not yet. Once we are far away from this place." He says, "Let's run away through the forest."

"He breaks the chains tying her from freedom with him." says the narrator. "Together they slide down the rope with her in his arms as they land, and run into the night." The narrator says. The audience claps. "Wait it's not over yet, now it's time for the musical part." he says and leaves the stage.

Kid and Maka appear again on the stage with the light focusing on them soon the stage lights up too.

***a/n: i seriously recommend strongly you watch the youtube video. All the dance moves is shown on it(it's an animation with Kaito and Miku). Type in the name exactly like below and listen to the song ;D the song is sung by and the video is made by Zoozbuh***

**Canterella~Grace Edition~(English Cover) [Zoozbuh]**

The violin starts to play and the Kid starts to sing:

_My wandering gaze is returned by you,_

_in this closed-up private little world._

_You're oblivious or so you'd like to think, but this spark is undeniable~_

_My burning heart!, ignites with desire_

_I slowly edge close while hiding this fire_

Kid edges closer as he starts to circle around Maka.

_Closer still you let out a sigh_

_You're breath leaves me in a trance!_

_Even though this seems like ordinary love,_

_I'll lay my trap so you'll fall for it_

_I will make sure that even in the smallest cracks,_

_I won't leave any footprints behind~_

The music keeps playing. (violin)

_You thought you could see through my subtle words,_

_but your guard is broken nonetheless._

Kid makes a gesture then points at Maka.

_You don't hesitate to drink down any sip,_

_deadly poison I know all to well~_

_There is no where! for you to escape_

_These rusted chains, will lock you in place!_

_The more you fight the harder it gets, as time keeps ticking away~_

_If we were to drift into a tangled forest, with no space left between us both_

_I am sure the scent of our passion and sweat,_

_would be to much for us to bare!_

He carries her through the air. The violin keeps playing as they dance. Kid half sings half talks in a normal(yet sexy ;D) voice the next part:

_Even though this seems like ordinary love,_

_I'll lay my trap so you fall for it_

_I will make sure that I see all the smallest cracks..._

He sings again this time but louder and holds a white rose.

_and capture your heart!_

_Now we've drifted deep into this tangled forest_

_with no space left between us both!_

_I am certain the scent of our passion and sweat_

_will be enough to get you ensnared!_

The violin keeps playing then ends with them posing. The audience stands up and starts clapping and cheering. Maka, Kid, and the rest of the cast walk on stage and bow. The curtains close and the cast are talking happily.

"You did great Maka," Kid says to Maka.

"Thank you Kid, you too." Maka says blushing slightly. Now she was almost completely certain, Kid was the mysterious boy she danced with.

"Um Kid can I ask you something?" Maka asked

"What is it Maka?" Kid says

"Kid- *sigh* uhm are you-" Maka hesitates.

"Yes?" Kid encourages her to go on.

"Are you-" Maka is interrupted by Soul.

"Hey Maka you did great." Soul says arriving.

"Thanks Soul." Maka says, "You too."

"Maka can I talk to you for a moment?" Soul asks, his red eyes pleading.

"Um okay. I'll talk to you later Kid." Maka walks off with Soul while Kid stared after her with longing eyes.

"You look like a puppy pouting for his master." Liz makes him jump slightly in surprise.

"Liz! Don't scare me like that!" Kid says.

"Sorry sheesh anyways do you know what to do with the other ribbon." Liz says

"Yes I know." Kid says.

"I can't believe you actually have the balls to do that." Liz smirks, "Oh well."

...

"What is it Soul?" Maka said as they walked along the grass outside the DWMA.

"Maka the truth is I-I..." Soul hesitated, _Damn it's harder to say than it looks. _He thought.

"Come on Soul. Just say it I won't judge, you can talk to me." Maka said.

"Maka ...I like you." Soul said.

"What?" Maka said

"I said I like you Maka. And well I have for a while now. I just realized it recently though when Kid started-" Soul said

"Huh?" Maka was registering Soul's words slowly. "You like me?"

"Yes I might even lo-" Soul started then shook his head. He ran away leaving a dumbfounded Maka behind.

"What just happened?" Maka asked herself.

...

Maka arrived at her apartment and found a note on the table. It was from Soul, it said:

_"Sorry Maka, about earlier but it's the truth. Anyways I just can't face you right now so I'm staying at Black*Star's 'till I cool off."_

Maka sighed. She made herself dinner, did her homework, read, took a shower, got changed, dried her hair, then brushed her teeth, and went to bed. She sighed once more as she climbed into her covers. She fell asleep right away and had nice dreams.

...

She awoke in the middle of one of her dreams. She was unable to go back to sleep. She then noticed a bunch of white rose petals scattered on her bed. She also noticed a note tied with her other black ribbon. She opened it, it said:

_Hello love, don't forget about me. Soul may like you but my feelings are deeper than his. _

_Hopefully our masks can shatter and reveal our true faces. _

Maka stared wide eyed at the note. She finally felt another presence in her stood up and walked towards the window. She then felt his breath tingle her ear causing her to shiver as he spoke.

"My sweet Maka, it took you quite a while to notice I was here." He said hugging her. She recognized his voice.

"Why are you here?" Maka said it was barely a whisper but he heard.

"Why else love." She could practically feel he was smirking in the dark. She chuckled.

"You're so different from before." Maka said

"How am I different?" he asked.

"You act a bit more confident now." Maka said.

"Oh really." as he stood behind her he kissed the nape of her neck gently. She shivered slightly at the touch.

"But you're still as gentle." Maka murmured. He narrowed his glowing eyes in the dark. He kissed her cheek then he turned her and kissed her in the mouth as he pushed her into the wall. He lowered his head and started kissing her neck more fiercely, each kiss becoming more passionate and harsh. She let out a moan. TThis was music to his ears as he continued.

"Who was gentle?" he asked her as he sent his hands traveling along the frame of her body.

"No one." Maka let out a small whimper as his hands circled her thighs. He stopped his actions and smirked he then grabbed her loose her and smelled it again.

"Mmm smells as good as always." He said. He grabbed the ribbon left on her bed and walked back to Maka and tied it in her hair.

"How are you not bothered by the symmetry?" Maka asked.

"It does bother me. Where is the other one?" He asked.

"It's in the book." Maka pointed to the book on her desk. He went over and got it. He tied it on her hair too.

"Goodbye love." He sat on the ledge of the window.

"You're leaving?" Maka asked disappointed.

"Sadly yes." The curtains fluttered and covered his form when they cleared he was gone.

"I just noticed, he had his mask still on." Maka sighed, "Goodbye Kid."

She awoke and found the white rose petals gone from her bed. She din't have the ribbons on either and the window was closed.

"Was it a dream?" She asked but found that the ribbons were back were they should be. She sighed. But something left on the floor caught her attention.

It was a black hair.

**...**

**The end :D for now. I'll update the next chapter in a couple of days. The song is what inspired me to write this ;D the way Zoozbuh sings it is so awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people -3-**

**I finally created a schedule for my stories :D I'm so happy. Sorry for not updating sooner anyways here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No I do not own Soul Eater**

**...**

Chapter 8: Pandora's box

I didn't know what to think. Could it had been a dream? Just a fantasy? Was it because I liked Kid? Wait do I actually love Kid? I don't know! This can't be happening. I told myself when I was young I wouldn't give in to these type of feelings. I did not want to end up like mom. My bed still has the scent of fresh roses. I smile as a snuggle against my pillow and breath in the scent. Such a nice scent.

I sigh, roll over, and look up at the ceiling of my small room. The green sheets of my bed are now extremely wrinkled but I don't mind, my thoughts are somewhere else thinking about what's going to happen if I see Kid again. Will he act like it never happened? What if it didn't happen? How am I thinking this when the proof is filling my nostrils?

I sit up and glance at the clock on my nightstand. It says 7:20. Crap! I'm late for school. Today is Friday thankfully so I won't have to worry about school tomorrow, but still! I practically jump off my bed and put my usual outfit on. I turn the doorknob, walk past Blair who is sleeping on the couch, grab my awaiting book bag hanging on a hook by the front door, and rush out the door.

As I run to school and up the flight of stair I remember something, well more like some one, _Soul! _He confessed to me yesterday but I simply forgot! How cruel of me! What kid of partner am I? _I do not have those type of feelings for him though. He's like a brother to me, but as luck would have it he ended up liking me *sigh* Why is my life full of so much drama? It's almost turning into one of those sappy romance movies Liz watches._

I run down the hallway full of lockers and into my classroom. Professor Stein looks up at me, pausing his knife from cutting into what is probably another indangered species, he gives me the look of 'Just go to your seat.' I walk up the rows and slide in t sit with Tsubaki and Black*Star. I sigh once more and rest my cheek on my hand. I let my green eyes wander around the room looking for my weapon but instead I find golden eyes staring at me, _Kid._ I quickly look away but catching a glance at a smile forming on the reaper's lips. My thoughts wonder off again and I stop paying attention to Stein dissecting another poor animal, and instead I wonder what could have become of my red eyed best friend. My thoughts then drift back to Kid. _Ugh, I can't concentrate! _I start to chew on the tip of my pencil.

...

I avoid Kid for the rest of the day. I can't have him make me feel that stupid thumping of my heart again. I need to worry about my partner. As the class begins to leave the classroom I look around and spot my friend Black*Star. Just who I want to see I walk towards him, I'm about to call out his name but someone drags me away. I look annoyed up at Liz who is pulling- dragging me out of the classroom door. She pauses and let's me finally stand properly.

"*Sigh* What is it Liz?" I ask in a bored tone, I don't mean to be rude but I am not in the mood for a-

"Sleepover! You, of course, are invited. Along with everyone else." Liz says excitedly, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Ugh, Liz please not no-" She cuts me off

"Come on Maka. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Soul will be there." Soul will be there? This is going to be awkward. I wanted to find him but now this- Liz snaps me out of it by saying, in a teasing tone, "Kid will also be there."

"Of course he will it's his house." I say slightly irritated but we both know Liz won, for I am blushing. _Stupid blush! Go away!_

"Heehee, anyways what's up Maka? You seem a bit down." Liz says concerned

"Soul kind ofcmfmedtme." I mumble. She looks at me confused, "Huh? Sorry Maka, I can't understand you, what did you say?"

"Soul confessed to me!" I realize I said that too loudly and the people around us heard. I feel embarrassed under all the stares.

{Kid}

Maka avoids me the whole day. Each time we exchange glances she quickly looks away with a hint of blush on her cheeks. _I wonder if she thinks last night was a dream. Why are you avoiding me Maka? Do you hate me? Oh death I haven't even confessed my feelings properly to her! Maybe that's why! Or maybe she just hates me for falling for her? I don't know! Man things are awkward._

The school day finally ends. Maka once again avoids heading in my direction and instead walks towards Black*Star. I sigh deeply and slump my shoulders. I look over to my right and find Liz giving me a look I've seen in her many times before. _What are you planning?_

She smirks and hops off in Maka's direction. As the blonde meister is about to call out to Black*Star, Liz comes over and drags her away, out of the classroom. I follow after them. I'm not one to eavesdrop but at the moment I can't help it. I hear Maka mumble something inaudible.

"Huh? Sorry Maka, I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" I hear Liz say.

"Soul confessed to me!" I freeze in shock. _He did what? No way! Oh crap what if Maka likes him back? Will she chose him? They have been through tough times together, and they are roomates, they've been friend for so long, one of them is bound to fall for the other. _I start to panic. _Am I not enough? Was all my work to impress her for nothing? Did I not manage to get her to at least have some feelings towards me?_

"... Kid come out I can sense your soul." Maka says in almost a whispering tone. As I let myself be shone I notice Maka is looking down and has her bangs covering her eyes. I can't help but feel my heart beating hard against my eardrums. _What am I, a highschool girl in love? _But I can't help it. Being around her makes me happy, watching her smile, her emerald eyes gleam, the way her hair seems to be golden in the sunlight. I love everything about her. There is no use denying it. I just don't say this out loud.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have intruded." I apologize, Liz looks at me with an accusing glare and Maka finally looks up at me with those heart melting, emerald eyes of her's.

"It's fine, anyone close enough heard too." Maka looks around the hallway. She turns to Liz who is still glaring at me. "Liz, I guess I will show up tonight. See ya." With that the beautiful green eyed meister turns her feet the other direction and walks off leaving me smiling after her.

"You're welcome." Liz makes me jump slightly. I almost forgot she was there.

"Thank you." I say.

...

Holly shit! Being around Kid has never been so nerve wrecking! Why am I so nervous? My heart skips a beat each time he looks at me with those captivating golden eyes of his. His smile and grins always make me melt. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How can I let myself be swooned by him? _Get a hold of yourself Maka! _I say to myself. _Why? Why me? Ugh I shouldn't have fallen for him. _Yet I know I don't mean that. When love finds a victim he takes it without asking.

I walk away from Liz and Kid, past the hallway, and down the DWMA stairs. _Tonight's going to be one awkward mess. _I sigh and make my way home.

...

I hesitate before ringing the door. My left hand clutches my bag and my other is in the air trying to decide whether or not to press the button. I here footsteps walk towards the door on the inside. After a bunch of locks being unlocked the door opens revealing a grinning Liz and Patty.

"Maka! You're here!" Patty says happily as she gives me a suffocating hug.

"Patty...you..are choking...me." I say in between muffled breaths. Patty however does not release me yet. Her eyes are closed and she is smiling from ear to ear.

"Patty let the poor girl breath! Don't kill her she's a guest." Liz says. Patty finally let's g and leaves me gasping for air.

"Come on Maka, let's go inside." Liz says. Me and Patty follow her inside. Patty closes the door behind us as I start to look in awe at the mansion. Everything is so neatly organized and well, symmetrical. In each hallway the left wall reflects the right. Liz leads us to a huge room otherwise known as the living room, where the rest of our friends are sitting. The living room is black and white(as is most of the house) but has a more homey feel to it. Soul and Black*Star stop their conversation as they look at me. Mine and Soul's eyes meet yet he looks away quickly with blush tainting his cheeks. I sigh and take the seat furthest to them on the other couch, where I sit next to my good friend Tsubaki. I notice Kid's the only one missing. I want to ask as I stare at Liz but I am tongue tied. Liz looks at me then a sly grin appears on her face.

"Sorry but Kid won't be joining us. He's apparently busy with 'shinigami stuff'." Liz says with air quotation marks with her fingers. I catch Soul sigh in relief.

"That's unfortunate." Tsubaki says sending a worried glance at me.

"Anyways let's get this sleepover started~ " Liz turns and faces her sister who is sitting next to her. "Patty go get the popcorn while we chose the movie."

"Okay~" Patty bounces of towards what I assume is the kitchen.

...

Most of us are bored, *cough* let me rephrase that, all of us are bored with the cheesy romance movie Liz put on, all except Liz who is crying on tissues. I sigh but look back at the screen. The protagonist is about to kiss the girl, he tilts her chin and murmurs something I'm not listening too. My heart speeds up as I start to imagine me and Kid doing that. The vampire kisses her and rubs his hand against her cheek. Tears escape the girl's eyes and she says: "I will never forget you." With that the vampire vanishes into the night. I blush and look away from the screen. This is to stupid. I stand up and say I'm going to the bathroom. No one seems to pay attention to me and I take my leave.

After a while of walking around the mansion I realize I'm lost. Just great. I sigh as I turn the same corner again, I'm starting to get really frustrated. I open many doors and finally find what I'm looking for. I don't need to use the restroom so I just rinse off my face to clear my thoughts. A slight noise startles me. It's coming from the hallway. I use soul perception and recognize it right away, it's Kid. He walks down the hallway past me and turns the corner. I come out of the restroom and after a few turns I finally realize I've been following him. I stand behind the corner wall as I feel his soul and hear him open the door to a room. He walks in then out. I wait a few minutes once I know he is gone. I turn the corner and look at the huge double doors leading to the room Kid had been in not long ago. I pause before the hand reaches the door. I shouldn't be doing this but my hand does so anyway, it grabs the knob and twists. As I walk in I realize this is someone's bedroom, Kid's bedroom by the looks of the symmetrical decor. I walk in and find huge bookshelves standing by the left and right wall. There is a king size bed with white pillows and a black cover. On the other wall there is a desk with a carved designed chest on it. I can't help but go near the box. My hand traces along the carved design and it lands on the latch. I hesitate. I'm not one to pry but curiosity get's the better of me. I open it and gasp at the sight before me. In it, is the one and only black mask she'd recognize anywhere.

"So it was you, all along." I hold up the mask delicately as if it was made of glass. I flip it around and study it for a moment. My fingers go around the edges. I jump slightly when I hear the door open behind me. Shit! Should I hide? No it's too late. I do not look back and we stay there standing silently. I turn around and face him. His golden eyes are narrowed then he looks down at the mask in my hands. He looks back up at me with softness in his eyes. He smile nervously and I smile back the same way. We stare at each other, neither of us make a single movement. We are both lost in thought about one another.

**...**

**Hopefully that wasn't confusing, anyways sorry but that's it for today. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Both? I don't know T.T**

**Anyways this story will probably end in the next chapter or the one after.**

** Thank you to all those who reviewed or followed ^-^**

**Until next week, Bye!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone so here is the next chapter ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**...**

_Should I say something?_ I think this as we stare at each other in silence. His golden eyes seem to be able to look right through me, like he can see something about me no one else knows. I hate that, but I also like it. It's like he is the only one who can truly look inside of me, know what I feel with just one look, one glance into my eyes and he knows what I'm thinking. Not even Soul can do this. I break out of my trance and quickly compose myself. He seems to still be in it which is surprising for Kid, he is always the one who is well kept to himself. I let my feet take a few steps towards him. My mind doesn't seem to be in control as I now realize I am right in front of him. His eyes never leave mine, but mine leave as I start to stare at his lips. He notices my staring but only blinks as a respond. I take that as a yes and wrap my arms around his slender neck. I gain a few inches to make my lips reach his. Once my lips feel the touch of his all my worries seem to disappear and the only thing left in the universe is us two.

I gasp inwardly as he pauses it and let's me back down to my original height. _He has gained quite a few inches on me, _I realize. "What's wrong Kid? Do you not want to kiss me? I'm so sorry, I should have known, I'm ter-" he cuts me off. "No no no, Maka. That's not it at all- I just fee wrong with kissing since I haven't even confessed my feelings properly to you." He looks down at me with softness in his eyes, this is really surprising especially with Death the Kid, who never shows much emotion in his face unless it has to do with symmetry. But now- he is different, a good different. Does the feeling of affection towards someone do this to people? I guess so. "Ahem...well um- Maka I um really-" I cut him short once I stand on my toes to kiss him on the cheek( really close to his lips though). "Silly, there is no need for words, words can never fully express what someone is feeling, only there actions can." I say with a smile. Kid looks baffled for a moment before going back to an emotionless expression. I'm getting tired of that boring expression of his. I grab his collar and pull him down and smack our lips together in a harsh but sweet kiss all in one.

"Stupid, don't look so bored either, show more emotion." I whisper in his ear before letting him go. He nods and I finally see the cute blush tinting his cheeks. I start laughing. "What's so funny?" He asks in a confused tone. "It's just funny how you can be so serious from one moment and blushing to the next." I close my eyes as I smile from ear to ear. My hands are held together behind me as I walk past him, and out his bedroom. I turn on my heels of my feet to look at him. "Aren't you coming or are you just going to stand there?" I ask him. He blinks twice before smiling. He finally begins walking and is now standing by my side as he leads the way back to the living room.

As we walk in only Soul, Tsubaki, and Crona seem to notice us walking in. "Oh hello Maka and Kid." Tsubaki raises a hand in hello with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Crona gives a smile before looking back at the TV screen. Soul only stares at us with narrowed eyes but I notice they also have sadness hidden in them. Guilt soon fills me as I think about how I'm going to have to tell him. I exchange a worried glance with Kid, he nods in reply. I notice Black*Star, who is sitting with Soul, begins to stir from his loud nap. His eyes blink sleepily in the dark room, once his eyes adjust to the darkness he looks at me with a happy expression on his face. "My loyal servant where have you been?! Soul was worried you ran off with Kid to-!" his loud sentence is cut short when Soul elbows him in the ribs, "Hey!". I sigh and take a seat next to Tsubaki(she is sitting with Crona to her left Maka to her right). Kid follows me and takes a seat to my right. I sigh as I look at Liz who is still sobbing with dried tears crusting her eyes.

"Liz how long is this movie going to last?" I ask her with a bored glance at the screen. She turns to look at me. "Two hours." What the heck. Kid nudges me with his arm I look at him and he leans in to whisper, "Want to go somewhere else?" I nod eagerly and he chuckles almost inaudibly. He extends a hand and I take it as he leads me and him out of the dark room. I look back only to catch sight of sad red eyes. Me and Kid walk through many hallways until we stand in front of two huge doors, he opens them to reveal a room filled with seemingly endless rows of bookshelves filled with, well, books. A smile spreads across my face without me noticing. "A library. There is no other better place than one." I say. Kid smiles back. "I spent most of my childhood in this place until I decided to have my own bookshelves in my room." I chuckle lightly at him as we walk towards a long light colored wooden table. I take a seat across from him. He walks off and returns with three thick books in each hand. He places them with a light 'thud' in front of me on the table. I take a look at the cover as my hands hold the first book."These are books I read when I was younger, they are really interesting. They are each actually the first copy. It talks about-" I cut him off. "A boy who grows up in a poor life but becomes a hero when he saves his home town when he warns them the neighboring village was planning an attack. He knew this due to overhearing a conversation between two of the people who had met in the town to discuss the matter. The traitor is excecuted-" "Well you obviously know it." Kid chuckles. "Of course, it's a classic." I say remembering the words I read as I flipped each of it's pages.

"You can have them," Kid says. "What? No, I can't do that." I respond. "Of course you can. They all have extra copies." Kid says as he puts his cheek on his hand. "Really? Thank you so much!" I smile at him. He smiles back. He lightly grabs my hand and pulls me towards a bookshelf in the far corner of the room. "This one is filled with some of the best ones. You can go take a look and chose a few to read or keep if you want." Kid says with a soft smile. "I can't take more, is it okay if I just borrow them instead?" I say. "Yes, of course." I begin my little search but I stop momentarily as I feel someone staring at me. I know it's Kid(since he is the only one in the room) but I decide not to look back. When I'm done choosing a few books I turn around and notice Kid is a few steps closer. I gasp inaudibly. He walks towards me and I am once more in that trance like state as he begins caressing my cheek. The back of his hand feels so cold. I lift my own to hold his. He looks at me questionably (I place the books lightly on the ground) as I hold his hand in between both of mine. "Your hand is so cold. It will turn warmer with the warmth of my hand spreading into it." A small smile appears on Kid's lips. He takes a few more steps closer, "You know, shinigami are actually always quite cold, it's only natur-" I make him pause as I bring him down into a warm kiss, "You are right, even your lips are cold. Let me share my warmth with yours." He nods with a faint hint of blush on his cheeks. I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands eventually run wildly through his hair. His hands reach around my back and waist as he pulls me into a more passionate kiss. My hands roam through his hair and his roam my back and up my spine. Our warmth and passion fills the space between us, I know there is no more going back. I have sunken deep, I am in love with him.

I am new to this feeling. It almost makes me feel vulnerable, but he soon changes that. I realize that my feelings for him deepened slowly but surely over the past few months without me realizing it. The word 'love' is just that, just a word. But the feelings it shows is a whole other story, something that word can't describe. The joy that comes after, the excitement, the slight feeling of lust, all those are the things I have been feeling the past few weeks. Everyone else slips away from my mind, only the person in front of me seems to matter.

A delightful moan constantly escapes both our lips. He groans slightly when I pull him away. That's when I see it, the slight hint of lust in his eyes. I pick up the books and chuckle as I walk away, leaving him wanting more.

**Sorry for the short chapter -.-'. I promise to make the next one much longer(since it will probably be the last one). Oh and sorry for updating really late (at least it's still Wednesday XD).**

**Thanks for reading! ^-^**

**Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back :D. Anyways, here's the last chapter. It was fun writing this story for you guys ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**...**

"Soul, I don't feel that way about you." I said to the white haired boy in front of me. He sighs then looks down at the ground. His soul is uneasy and hurt, I can feel it bouncing of as waves out of him. I hate seeing him like this. "I'm sorry." He looks up at me, his ruby eyes shining in the moonlight as we walk along the sidewalk on our way home. He nods, "It's fine, I'll get over you." he attempts to smile but ends up failing miserably. I chuckle nervously. The night hangs over the sky, the cold wind cries in the cool air. The creepy moon that used to give me nightmares when I was young, follows us home.

Once we arrive we go straight to our rooms to get some sleep. We were supposed to stay at Gallows mansion for the sleepover but both Soul and I insisted on leaving. But as I lay inside my soft blanket and the heaven my bed is, I still can't go to sleep. My thoughts go from one thing to another, but it's all the same, they always end up leading to the golden eyed boy. Little did I know, he was having the same problem.

...

When we got to school, by then Soul and I were able to put what happened behind us. Partners Soul &amp; Maka were back. I completely forgot there was a test in period four so I studied the best I could in the previous periods. I bit at the end of my pencil constantly as I thought deeply over what was the best answer for each question. By the end of the test I felt pretty good. I stretched and cracked my knuckles in front of me. I giggled a bit when I noticed Kid passed out on the floor a few seats away.

...

I sighed happily as I looked up at the bright blue sky with the soft looking clouds. The sun was laughing as always and shining over us humans. I sat with my legs stretched out in front of me and with the palm of my hands at my sides on the grass. I hear the rustling of leafs, I look to my right to find the nearly symmetrical boy himself standing there. He grins and sits down next to me. I smile widely at him and place my hand on his pale one. I lean on his shoulder and he leans his head on mine.

_"I thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind." _**(*1*) **I sing softly, Kid looks down questionably at me. "You know..." he starts. "Hmm?" I say. He sighs faintly. "All those things I did for you, the rose, everything, can never fully tell you how I feel." I chuckle, "Oh really?" I stand up and and brush the leafs of my plaid skirt. I extend my hand to him. He takes it and stands with me.

...

"Why did you invite me here?" I ask Kid as he leads me though many hallways until we reach two double doors. As he opens the door I am surprised to find all our friends there and in formal clothing. I look down at my own light green cocktail dress glad Kid told me to wear something like this for the occasion. _Wait..what is the occasion? _"Kid, why are we having a party?" I ask him. He smiles warmly at me with his golden eyes gleaming in the light. "It's okay to have a random party every now and then."

The lights dim and music begins playing. The doors open and more guests arrive. Kim and Jackie arrive with matching pink mid thigh dresses. They wave and I wave back. Kilik and Oxford follow soon after them.

I look back at Liz and Patty who are wearing different clothing from each other for once. Liz has her hair in a loose bun with a few loose strands at the side of her bangs, she is wearing a red strapless cocktail dress with a puffy layers and silver highheels with straps at the ankles. I look at Patty who has a blue dress matching her eyes, it's puffy from the waist down to her thighs, she wears black high heels with the straps criss crossing over her feet. She is currently busy talking happily to the pink haired boy wearing a white tux.

I smile at the two then look at my friend Tsubaki who is currently trying to control Black*Star at the food table. Her hair is tied up as usual, except the ends are curled making it shorter. She wears a long dark blue dress with thin straps crossing over her collarbone and tied behind her neck, it has a slit running from her ankle and all the way up to her thigh. She looks beautiful as always while Black*Star is (thankfully) wearing a white button down with a black jacket and black slacks. My emerald eyes look around the now full ballroom and they reach crimson ones. I smile at the white haired boy wearing a black with thin striped tux with a red collared shirt under it. He flashes a grin and gives me a thumbs up.

I look back at Kid who is wearing a black tux with white collared shirt on under and black dress shoes. His hair looks smooth ans shiny as usual but his bangs are combed to the side. I giggle, "How are you not freaking out over your bangs?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow then looks up. His eyes widen and raises a hand up to them, "Liz, Patty." he growls the name of his weapons, "I'll kill those two. How did I not notice?" he's about to fix his side bangs but I catch his wrist in time. "Don't, I actually think you look pretty handsome like this." he stares at me for a moment before smiling. He sighs, "Fine." he extends his hand out to me.

I then notice the sound of a new song is playing. The rythem gets everyone to dance. Everyone is full of laughing, smiling, chatter, and having the time of their life. I take Kid's hand as he takes me to the dance floor. He and I dance together with wide smiles spread across our faces.

As I stare into his eyes I remember the time we first danced together all those nights ago. Our face's were covered by a mask then, hiding us and our feelings. His eyes were gleaming but looked amber under the dim light, as they do now, yet I wonder how I could have not recognized them at first. He captured my heart, I failed to notice until just recently.

Kid put one hand on my waist and holds the other, his fingers intertwined with mine. We begin dancing to the music.

_"Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies," _I raise an eyebrow as he starts singing. _"But none like you, you shine so bright."_

I laugh and he leans his forehead down to touch mine, _"I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, On the floor, up close, getting lost in it."_

He separates his forehead from mine and spins me around. _"I just wanna- Oooh, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

He holds me close to him with my hand on his chest. He leads me as we dance. _"So come on, ooh, I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

Kid holds both my hands as we both spin around. _"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now. Loosen up and let your hands go down, down."_

We let our hands go and just sway with the music and crowd. _"Yeah just close your eyes, yeah."_

I laugh lightly with my eyes closed. _"I feel the music moving through your body. Looking at you, I can tell you want me, don't stop going until the morning light, yeah."_

He gets my hand and twirls me around. "Do you remember when we first danced?" "Of course." I say.

_"When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care. I knew right then, that'd you'd be mine. And we danced the whole damn night right." _

He dips me towards the floor then lifts me up and we continue to dance to the beat.

_"Ooooh, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight." _he holds my hand and waist. _"So come on, ooooh, baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

The crowd starts dancing just for the fun of it. No actual dance moves, we just let the music move us. _"I just want you to dance with me tonight." _Kid murmurs softly.

"Oooh just close you eyes, we can dance all through the night, I just want you to dance with me tonight."

_So come on, ooooh, _

_Just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night,_

_and I just want you to dance with me tonight._

...

"Bye Kid." I kiss his cheek softly. His eyes close for a moment then he opens them. His eyelids hang heavelly over his golden irises from wanting to sleep. "Wake up sleepy head."I flick his forehead with my fingers. He snaps out of it and holds his forehead, "Ow." his hand reaches his now heavy bangs and he finally gets to adjust them to go back to normal, "Thank death that symmetrical mess is over." he says as he fixes them. I laugh lightly, "Well you can only last so long without freaking out over symmetry." I raise an eyebrow and give him a questioning look, "How _did you _last that long?"

He grins, "I had you to distract me, love." I thought I was past blushing because of him, but I couldn't fight back the small blush that tinted my cheeks. Kid hums, "I made you blush." he puts his hand on my cheek and tilts my face up. He kisses the tip of my nose then let's go.

"Goodbye Maka." he murmurs giving me a warm smile. I nod, I look over at Soul who is leaning casually against his motercycle. He grins, "Are you ready to go Maka?" I nod. I take a few steps towards him but then look back at Kid who is still standing against the gate to his mansion. I run (as fast I can in heels) back to him. He looks at me questionably before I grab his collar and bring his lips down to smack against mine bringing us into a long and sweet kiss.

I pull back, slightly out of breath, and give him a slight glare. "Always kiss me properly." I warn then run back to Soul who is already on his bike. I hop in behind him and put on the helmet. Kid waves goodbye for the last time that night.

Tomorrow will be a brand new day, a new adventure. A new start for the strong bond Death the Kid and I formed. Together we would overcome each obstacle, we would experience new things, and we would have the time of our lives. Our love would last for eternity.

**...**

**Holly crap. Holly crap. Holly s***. My cursing just ruined the moment huh?**

**I can't believe I just finished a story! 0[]0**

**Now I just need to finish my seven other stories -.-'**

**I'm so happy! ^-^**

**Thank you to all those who read my story and commented, giving me the support to continue it. I seriously didn't know how to finish it, and I know I could have probably done a bit better with the ending so I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfying. I love KiMa and always will(along my many other ships XD).**

**The song in this is called Dance With Me Tonight. (I don not own it so all rights go to those who do)**

**Bye~ see you next time in some other crazy stories that I write :).**

***sighs dramatically* This was fun. I hope you enjoyed ^-^**

**a/n: *1*- this is a clue to a new one of my crazy stories I'll be writing soon since this one is over. Must keep the number of stories I'm writing 8, a symmetrical number ):D**


End file.
